


Clocks and Clementine

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clara (Dream SMP) - Freeform, Clara the astronaut - Freeform, Clementine is the sister of clara, Clementine the Time keeper - Freeform, Dream In Prison, Dream is attached to his clock, Gen, I will make this longer but for now I need to write this so I remember it, I'll heavily edit this when I get the mood right, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: There were two sisters, the keeper of space Clara, and the keeper of time, Clementine. The sisters kept the world on track. No one knew them, and they didn't mind either. But once in awhile, someone will become focused on what they take care of enough to gain their notice.
Kudos: 18





	Clocks and Clementine

Dream stared forwards, watching the hands move slowly by, just a bit at a time. It was his only companion now, his only friend in this cell. Dream had long ago stopped receiving visitors, it didn't matter he didn't miss them anymore. He had all he needed. It was lonely, but it was ok. 

Far off, a pair of women talked about what they had done recently. "How is your little boy doing now?" Clementine asked her tan hair flowed around her. "He was close to death before wasn't he?" 

"Yes, little chirp is doing much better. He doesn't talk to me anymore, I do not think he understood I was real. Well, it was nice while it lasted. He seems happy now, and he still plays my song now and then. I think I'll keep an eye on him for a bit longer, he's entertaining. How about you?" Clara laughed, looking off towards her interest. "Sorry, I love how full of life he is now, it feels like a new boy. So much energy in such a small child." 

"Well, I think I might have someone to look into as well sister!" Clementine beamed, "Mine also seems sad. But I think I've seen him before, look." She showed her sister the man sitting alone. "See? No one has been this intent on focusing on me in so long!" Clara's face fell.

"That's the man who brought my chirp low. Are you sure that you want to look at him?" Clara looked her sister in the eye, "He might not be the person you want to interact with." 

"I haven't had anyone to entertain in so long! I'm sure it'll be fine Clara. I want to have someone to talk to. It was fine before we had people noticing us, but now that you have someone I want someone too!" Clementine pouted, looking at her new interest. "He's fun to watch, and I think I can talk to him more then you could with yours."

Clara smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Clem, I understand you want someone to watch too. Just do not get too attached, we cannot do anything for them. We can observe and try to help, but we cannot do anything too substantial." 

"Agreed, I'll get started once he wakes up. Oh! I need a name for him like you do for chirp."

"And what name is that?" 

"How about...Mellohi?"


End file.
